Various puncture sealing agents have been used for repairing leaks in tires. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,388,041 and 7,868,061, both to Cegelski et al., disclose a puncture sealing agent that includes a rubber latex, an adhesive agent and an antifreeze agent. The antifreeze agent can be glycerin, potassium acetate, or a solution of glycerin and potassium acetate. U.S. Pat. No. 8,772,370, issued to Sulemanji, discloses an environmentally safe, biodegradable aqueous antifreeze solution and a puncture sealing composition containing it. The antifreeze solution includes an antifreeze agent selected from trimethyl glycine, dimethyl sulfoxide, and derivatives and combinations thereof.
Other conventional water-based antifreeze agents include aqueous mixtures of ethylene glycol and/or propylene glycol. Conventional puncture sealing agents are relatively viscous and cannot be injected through the valve stem of a tire without removing the core and seal. Conventionally, the higher viscosity has been needed in order for the puncture sealing agent to effectively seal the tires.
There is a need or desire for a higher performance puncture sealing agent that can be injected through the valve stem without removing the core and seal, which provides a high performance sealing of the punctures in the tires.